


Even Soldiers Celebrate Christmas

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's first Christmas with Tony and they've decided to do something special; visiting one of Tony's vacation homes where they've got all the privacy in the world to do whatever they want... Wherever they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Soldiers Celebrate Christmas

Steve sat down on the warm couch, after having spent a day with Tony outside in the snow. They had decided, far in advance that they were going to spend the day at his cabin in the mountains. That was the last place that Steve thought Tony would have had, it was in the middle of nowhere; mountains covered in snow, completely secluded from any forms of technology. But honestly, from Tony’s perspective it was just a challenge for him. He used the place as his home away from home, when he needed space and time to work on his gadgets, away from Pepper who would constantly hound him with duties that he was supposed to be doing.  
So the captain had finally had time to spend with Tony, alone. It made a nice change and it was even more peaceful since they were just surrounded by nature. They had had their fun prior to this moment though; Tony decided to take Steve skiing, which was even more difficult than he had initially thought. The millionaire, on the other hand, was snowboarding and using his own jet powered boots to ski ahead of Steve so there was really no contest at all when it came to speed. There were even points that Steve took his shield off his back and used it as a sled, just for fun. For once, he was letting completely lose.  
He was curled up in his corner, peering over the arm of the chair with hot chocolate in his hands. The steaming aroma wafted up his nose and relaxed him even more as he stared outside. Watching as Tony had given his jacket away to a group of good looking girls that were also out in the mountains; leaving him in just his plain black jumper. Though it left him freezing, it was part of his charm. Always charming the ladies. Though Steve didn’t take the act of generosity too seriously, it was just Tony ‘saving damsels in distress’. Either way, he was letting Tony have his fun today.  
Tony walked into the cabin, bringing the blasting cold winds in with him as the weather began to become a tad harsh; the skies also began to darken along with it. He shivered and his face was bright red, shutting the door behind him and immediately going to the couch, sitting down and folding his arms.  
“I told you to keep your jacket on.” Steve said,  
“Quit being such a know-it-all. I was just helping those in need, you know me, selfless as always.” Tony said with a chuckle,  
“Here, have this, I’ll go and make another cup.” Steve said handing his freshly made hot chocolate to Tony; after all, he needed it far more than Steve did at this point. The super soldier hated being in the cold so he did have empathy when it came to matters such as being frozen. Tony instantly cupped his hands around the mug, holding it close to himself and taking a sip.  
“Thanks, Steve.” He replied, grateful to have him around. “Hey… It really looks like you’ve set the scene here.” His tone was quite nasal, considering that it was completely stuffed. The cold that he had previously been in had really gotten to him, though he couldn’t help but look around at the place. Steve was busy whilst he was outside in the snow; the fire was lit, the rug was all laid out, heck, he had even made hot chocolate. The man was a hopeless romantic and now that was starting to become a more prominent feature.  
Tony finished the drink relatively quickly and placed it on the table beside him, then got up and walked over to the fire, holding his palms out to it in an attempt to warm up. Rather than just standing there and wasting energy, he sat down on the soft, dark red rug.  
“Why don’t you come join me, Steve?”  
“On the rug?” He asked, raising an eyebrow,  
“Yeah, I asked Pepper to help me pick this one out. Remind me, after this, we’re going to need a new one.” He said with a sly grin, looking over his shoulder at Steve who seemed so clueless.  
“Sure… I guess I can join you then.” He said, getting up and sitting next to Tony, seeing that his hands were still bright red from the cold. He shook his head and took the dark haired mans hands in his own, rubbing them to warm them up.  
“So now you’ve set the scene, I assume that you want to have some fun too? That’s what we came up here for.”  
“I have had fun, Tony. Out in the snow, it was fun, and being here, listening to the sound of the crackling embers, that’s all I could ask for. It’s a perfect way to relax.”  
“That’s not what I meant. And besides… Fun as in… How would you put it… Fondue?”  
“Fon- Oh… Oh… I see.” Steve said bashfully as he looked at Tony,  
“It’s Christmas Steve, lighten up. No need to be so shy, I know you better than that now. Anyway, this is the present I wanted – for you to actually accompany me here. No need to feel pressured into anything, I don’t want to ruin it.”  
“That’s considerate of you… I mean… Tony, this is partially my present to you too, you know.” He said with a gentle smile, he let g of his hands, only to trail his fingers along the side of Tony’s defined jaw line, “I want to make this the best Christmas you’ve had.” His fingers stopped as they touched the bottom of his chin, lifting it ever so slightly until their eyes met.  
“This is your first Christmas here, Steve… I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” He said in a softer tone of voice, Tony was sensitive around Steve, although he didn’t display it often. Behind that tough exterior of his, he was filled with deep emotions for the Captain that everyone had looked up to, and he could see exactly why they all looked up to him. As he felt the soft touches he smiled a little,  
“I want to do this for you Tony… Not only for you though, for me too. I want to do this for us.” He said in a deep, intimate tone, his unblinking stare not stopping as he spoke, making full on eye contact. At that point, Tony couldn’t help but admire how blue Steve’s eyes really were. The light of the fire was making them glow, he looked so perfect.  
“For us then…” He trailed off, leaning forward and pulling Steve into a soft kiss. Their lips were pressed against each other. Instantly they could both feel their bodies’ heat up as the kiss became more and more intense. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s back and the soldier pressed forward until they were both laid out on the rug with Steve’s body on top of Tony’s. That didn’t take long, but they both were feeling the intensity of the moment, they just wanted each other so badly.  
Steve’s eyes were shut, as were Tony’s as Steve took off the bright blue jumper that he was wearing. He was already feeling far too warm as it was, especially with the sudden flush running through his body from their kiss. Tony took the moment that Steve used to sit up whilst straddling Tony and take his jumper off, to his own advantage. Removing his own black woollen jumper as quickly as he could, along with his vest, and leaning up, pulling up Steve’s shirt and kissing his bare skin quickly. Steve immediately felt a blush rise to his face, feeling the soft, wet lips touch his chest as he finished removing his shirt, placing it on the ground next to them. He moved again, leaning down once more and pushing Tony back lightly by placing his two hands on either shoulder and gently pushing him until he was laid back onto the ground, though he did notice the dark haired millionaire frown a little as he did so as he felt as though Steve was depriving him from kissing his skin.  
“I’m sorry…” He mouthed, leaning until their lips met again, this time letting his tongue trail along Tony’s bottom lip before delving between his parted lips and into his mouth. Tony couldn’t help but smile and be broke the kiss to let out a couple of breathily words,  
“Just for once… Just for today, you’re not Cap okay, you’re Steve.”  
“Okay… And you’re not the snarky millionaire that irritates me; really, you’re Tony Stark, the average Joe.”  
Tony grinned, “I guess I can be that, just for one day.” He pulled Steve back down and kissed him. The kiss was even more passionate this time, their tongues knotted as Steve let out a satisfied groan. He was always the one that showed how much he was enjoying things first, his reactions always pleased Tony.  
At this point, Tony was hungry for much more than what Steve was giving him, as always it was up to him to make the first move, he reached down for Steve’s trousers and unzipped them, immediately the soldiers hands gripped Tony’s wrists and he broke the kiss, looking up at him with confusion.  
“I’ll do that.” Steve said, reaching for his own zipper and pulling it down, squirming out of his trousers and tossing them to a side, trying to be as seductive as possible.  
Tony laughed, “You trying to turn me on taking your clothes off like that.”  
“Quiet Stark.” Steve ordered, in that commanding military tone, hearing it just sent tingles down Tony’s spine,  
“Being assertive?”  
“Do as I order you to.”  
“Wow… Kinky.” Tony grinned as he saw Steve smirk too, with that powerful, confident look glistening in is blue eyes. He pulled off the rest of Tony’s attire too, quickly and powerfully. The mood had suddenly changed, Steve had changed, from being this soft, gentle, affectionate man to this sudden powerful man; the captain. Even though Tony had told him to leave this part of him behind, Steve knew deep inside that this was something that he would enjoy. Yes he would be loving in everything that he did, but he just wanted to please his partner now.  
Now that their clothes were finally off, he lay properly on top of Tony, resting in between his legs and grinding their hips softly together as he sucked on the side of Tony’s neck, just above his collarbone, which he knew for certain, was one of Tony’s sensitive areas. He sucked until the skin was red whilst Tony leaned his head back and enjoyed all of Steve’s actions, though the hip grinding was really getting him riled up. Their bodies were even hotter due to being near the fire; beads of sweat had already started to form over their skin. Steve’s rosy lips moved even lower until he met the cold steel of the reactor that emitted a soft humming. He kissed around it, murmuring sweet nothings into his body, praising him and the perfect skin that his lips graced whilst his hands sliding up and down Tony’s sides, massaging every inch of skin they touched with the tip of his fingertips. The man had slender muscles, they weren’t too over the top, not to Steve, and they were perfect.  
Their bodies were sliding together in ecstasy, in raw passion as Steve’s hands finally reached the back of Tony’s thighs, reaching down to them and holding them apart even further as he slowly began to penetrate his body with his own stiffness. Tony’s back arched up and he bit his lower lip, turning his head as he felt the invasion. This wasn’t their first time doing this together, he should have been used to it by now but it just felt so intense this time. Steve moved to meet Tony’s lips again, kissing him roughly as he moved to thrust in and out, slowly. Already, the young Stark could feel his body trembling; he could feel every inch of the hardness rubbing the insides of his own body, searching for the spot of pleasure. Steve moved his hands from Tony’s thighs, moving to his stiffness that needed tending to. It throbbed in his grip as he slid his hand up and down it, repeatedly. The motion made Tony moan under their kiss, widening his mouth as Steve took the opportunity to tangle their tongues together again in a long, wet kiss.  
His hand was now moving faster as he made gentle, slow thrusts. It was tight, but Tony began to relax into it. After a couple more thrusts, he had finally found the spot that he was searching for, the spot that when hit caused Tony to let out a loud groan into Steve’s mouth as they remain locked. Saliva trickled down the side of their mouths as Tony shut his eyes tightly. He was being pleasured by Steve’s hand as well as inside his own body, the thrusts gaining momentum and hitting his spot harder. Tony broke the kiss to let out a moan, his arms clutching at Steve’s sweaty skin, sliding as he tried to keep a firm grip on his shoulder blades. One hand stayed in place whilst the other reached up and grabbed Steve’s hair, trying to be gentle but he was so caught up in the moment. As he broke the kiss he could hear Steve panting, grunting as his hands moved away from Tony, now clutching at the rug, trying to keep a grip of it too, tightly in his fisted hands. His hands were gripping so tightly that his knuckles had turned white; his body arched over Tony’s as he thrusted, getting harder. He was loving each and every reaction Tony was giving him. He was his now, he was his partner, his right hand man, his lover.  
“Ugh… Tony… I…”  
“S-Steve…” Tony let out in a breathily moan,  
“I love you Tony…” He said, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too… Steve.” He replied with a flushed face, sweat dripping down his brow as he carded his fingers through the blond hair that had turned darker due to the dampness. He was thankful that he was on a soft rug, though the speed that Steve was going and the pressure made the rug hotter, as though he was going to get rug burn. It hurt, but it was something that he could endure, after all, he was in bliss right now, having Steve inside him was perfect. Every hit was spot on, making his back arch up as he felt the sensation run throughout his entire body. He wasn’t being pleasured by Steve’s hand anymore, but he was in enough pleasure at it was.  
“Ste- Steve…” He groaned again, his hand that was on Steve’s back scratched at his skin, but it was fine, the super soldier just clenched his teeth and carried on as Tony lift his leg slightly, giving him more room. With the increase of access given, he continued, pouring all of his emotion into each thrust, and then laying until their bodies were on top of each other directly, letting their chests touch. Feeling the cold metal that surrounded the reactor against his warm chest was a nice cooling sensation that made his heart race. His thrusts began to penetrate him deeper than ever before, which in turn made Tony yell with bliss, but he felt so embarrassed to do so, he never liked being venerable. He leaned up and bit at Steve’s lower lip lightly, as he did so the soldier could feel the heavy huffs that escaped Tony’s mouth.  
“I… I’m gonna…” Steve said, gripping at the rug even tighter,  
“Me too…” Tony said, trying to hold himself back,  
“Together…” Steve said softly,  
“Together.” Tony agreed, once again locking in an affectionate, brief kiss before they both pulled back from it. Steve grit his teeth tightly as he climaxed inside Tony, with the feeling of the liquid inside him, Tony released too, and the sensation was amazing. Their bodies were in sync and were both relieved together.  
With a heavy sigh, Steve pulled out, the climax dripping out of the man he had made such passionate love to. His body slumped tiredly on top of Tony’s, nuzzling his neck gently.  
“I love you…” He said between pants, he was already high on love, but he really did mean it, from the bottom of his heart. The super soldier always spoke with such blunt honesty.  
“Same… I love you too…” Tony said, shutting his eyes as he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
Their limbs remained tangled together whilst the blond, who had strands of sweat drenched hair covering his face, reached up and caressed the side of Tony’s sharp jaw, kissing it softly.  
“Merry Christmas, Tony…”  
“Best… Present… Ever.” Tony said with a light laugh, feeling the soft brush of Steve’s eyelashes against the side of his neck as he returned to resting his head by the crook of his neck, eyes shut as they drifted into a sweet, well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my first attempts at writing smut which was pretty fun. I try to make it elaborate and it's based off a roleplay. Written last christmas!


End file.
